


Rise of the Smut

by LolietaRound



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 16 year old Jack Frost, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silent Sandy, The Easter Bunny is a Voyour, Yaoi, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots about the Guardians getting what they didn't know they needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What goes hump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lolieta here telling you I own nothing of this fandom

Pitch lurked in the shadows watching as Sandy or Sandman; as he is known as to most; did what he did best, giving dreams to the children who are asleep. A smile on his delicate gold lips; Pitch felt himself get hard and smirked; 'Sandy how are you?' he said stepping out of the shadows, a wicked grin on his face. Sandy spun around his round face glittered into an angry looking frown, a picture of a question mark hung above his head, Pitch chuckled 'I wanted to see you, not for what your thinking though'. Pitch ran his hand along Sandys arm, making the small man look down; If Sandy could blush he would and he tried to look away but couldn't he had spent so many centuries fighting off this man, but at the same time desiring him after debating what to do he gave up. The picture above his head changed to a bed when he looked up, making Pitch chuckle and he leaned down and kissing the shorter man. Sandy was shocked to feel Pitch's lips against his,they weren't as cold as he had first imagined,and when he felt Pitches arms go around him, he gasped feeling himelf being picked up and held in Pitches arms. Pitch being who he is took advantage and entered Sandys mouth; Their tongues mingling and Sandy could feel himself getting hard. After kissing for what seemed like an eternity, Pitch grabbed Sandy and lead him up to a roof top. As soon as they are up there Pitch whispers into Sandys ear "I want you to ride my cock and scream my name when you take my load' Sandy moaned silently; then frowned noteing his lack of voice didn't quiet register with his soon to be lover; and nodded. Stripping Pitch looked over at Sandy who had already stripped and was currently fingering himself with one finger, his gold lips in an O shape, eyes closed, and legs open giving Pitch a wonderful show; Sandy's dick started to leek a sandy gold version of precum. Pitch had finished undressing himself and walked over to Sandy kneeling beside him and grabbed his hand 'As nice as it is watching' Pitch pulled the smaller mans hand making his finger leave his ass 'But I prefer to be doing' to emphasize the fact he shoved two fingers into Sandys twitching hole. Sandy silently screamed as he felt Pitches fingers fuck him. Sandy started to see stars, pictures of fire works appeared above him signalling that he was going to cum. Pitch pulled his fingers out seconds before Sandy could cum, making the small man whimpered silently at the emptiness and denial; not a second later Pitch pulled Sandy into his lap, their cocks hard against each other as they shared another passionate kiss. Pitch lifted Sandy up slightly, positioning his cock at the small mans entrance, and slowly let him down entering him slowly at the same time; Sandy squeezed his eyes shut feeling Pitched long thick cock inside him, letting a few sandlooking tears go; Pitch Began to lift Sandy up only to let him fall again this time Pitch angled his dick to hit what Jack Frost would call his love button; Sandy let out a silent moan, and an exclamation mark appeared, Sandy began to pant as loud as he could and Pitch could feel Sandy tighten around him. A short time later Pitch groaned out Sandys name as he came inside Sandy; Sandy Silently moaned as he came an image of Pitch appeared above Sandys gold head. Pitch smiled down at his little sandman, then up at the moon 'Yeah, Yeah Manny, I'll join your guardians he said before kissing Sandy on the forehead.


	2. The Easter came saw and conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster was only ment to spred spring, but he ended up giving more then just eggs and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli here just here to say sorry for making my adorable cherubs wait
> 
> Disclaimer: I Own nothing

Running down a tunnel to Burgus; Aster had one thing on his mind; Getting his eggs to the children, the snow spirit was still there but it always still had snow there, so he didn't mind; Just as long as there wasn't  a blizzard like the year of 69'.

 

Opening up his tunnel he bounced out eggs in hand he began to place them in fields and on roofs, on beds and in shoes, both inside and outside easter eggs were evrerywhere and Aster couldn'tn have been more happier. That was till he bumped into the frost sprit himself.

 

Not literally though, Jack for lack of a proper turm was moon bathing; naked; It wasn't a sight Aster saw often or at all to be exact, keeping himself quiet he continued to watch smirking to himself and jack rolled onto his stomach unknowingly giving Aster a view of his ass. Aster could feel himself get hard "Bugger" he said as he attempted to move from his spot only to hit one of the bushes alerting Jack.

 

Jack smirked as he got up, sauntering over to the bushes; he let out a giggle and seemed to float away; Aster let out a sigh of relief not knowing that Jack was behind him "BOO!" the sprite yelled causeing the pooka jump and pounce on him. With Jack thouroughly pinned under him, Aster let out a possesive growl and asked "What in blue blazers were you thinking scareing me like that did Nick not tell you what happenes straight after i finish delivering eggs?" Jack looked at him wide-eyed and shook his head negitively.

 

In truth Nick just grinned when it came to infomation that Jack would probably need, and walked away.

 

"A-Aster I don't mean to pry but are you sure you delivered all the eggs, because there seems to be one left over" with a smirk, he reached down and groped the hard protusion. Aster let out a moan causing Jack to flinch back pale blue eyes wide "I-I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked before being silenced by Aster kissing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but it will have multiple chapters to it.

**Author's Note:**

> woot hot right????? or maybe not Read and review and flamers will be used to back cookies for all the rest. I did some editing to the chaper hope it's alright now.


End file.
